


Mislabeled Errors

by Creepy_Anime (CreepyFuzzyMelon)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti-Void, Depression, FGOD Error, Insanity, lookism body logistics, lots of freaking out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFuzzyMelon/pseuds/Creepy_Anime
Summary: Error had had enough. He didn't want to feel anymore. Day in and day out it was always the same. He wanted to finally make it all stop. What will Error do if he gets a way out.~~~~~~~~~~~<Edit:August 2019.So after going back through and trying to fix my horrid spacing, I've realized that a lot of this story is really unenjoyable to read.So I'm going to be slowly rewriting things and adding new parts as time goes.~~~~~~~~~<(Cringe I know. {This is also on wattpad and has many more chapters on there than here} Cover is not mine. Nothing is mine except teh plot, MY Art, and any OC's. Credit to harrish6 for the forced god of destruction idea and you should most definitely go and read "healing what has been broken".)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just just wanted to say that this story is actually being cross posted from Wattpad.  
> So there are actually a few chapters already written but I'm posting them in intervals here.
> 
> Just know that in actuality I do not post often. Just warning you.

 

/hi\ Thoughts.

<The voices>

"HeLlo" Error talking

"normal talking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(no one's p.o.v)

 

Error laid asleep, His breathing soft and fragile. While asleep he couldn't hide the torturous pain his body was in.

His bones beaten and bruised. Scars and cracks covered him from skull to toe. His body gave off small clouds of dust with every movement.

He shifted in his sleep. Chips of bone separated from his phalanges, becoming dust before they hit the white ground.

His body shook with tremors. He truly looked as if a single touch would shatter his body.

 

A sad sight that no one would see. Or at least take pity upon.

Most everyone In this blind multiverse would find satisfaction in this sight. As most truly believed he deserved it.

All the pain. Never ending pain. They believed he deserved it and sadly, so did he. He believed that he deserved it all, sure he wished it would stop but deep down in his very SOUL he felt he deserved it.

He was tortured almost constantly by everything. Himself, those around him, the voices, his guilt, his battered bones, and most of all his broken SOUL.

Unfortunately at this time his body awoke.

The movements he made seemed automatic.

 

The voices knew what to do.

 

And so they screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(Error's p.o.v)

 

I open my eyes to the endless white of the Anti-Void. Sighing, I stand up,brushing myself off. I can feel the aching of my battered bones pulse as I go to open a portal. I pause for a moment to decide which AU I will go to today.

A mistake.

The voices do not like hesitation.

<destroy!> <get going you filthy glitch!> < no wonder no one would ever keep you company>

 

It's so tiring to hear them scream.

I push down my creeping depression in favour of numb apathy as I drag my phalanges downwards, opening a portal to some random AU.

At this point I don't care which it is.

A familiar cold gust of air rushes past my bones as I step through the glitchy portal.  
It's almost comforting.  
/let's just get this over with. I only need to destroy a few, then I can rest.\

I want to sleep. In sleep I can cast myself into nothingness and float with no care or burden of the multiverse.

Sadly, sleep is rare. Ink makes sure of that.

I can't help myself as I ask a question I know will never be answered.

"Why WoN't tHi-S enD?"

Shaking my head I bring myself back to focus.

 

It's time to get to work.

 

 


	2. Tattered Strings And Paper Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this necessary?

/hi\ Thoughts.

The voices

"hElLo" Error talking. "Normal talking". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(Errors p.o.v)

Exhaustion. This was all I felt as I dragged my sore feet through the expanse of golden petals. Having used almost all of my remaining magic erasing the sans of this AU. I was almost finished. Just a bit more code left and I would be done. I was honestly surprised that Ink had not shown up yet. Expecting the reckless creator to appear and yell at me about how what I was doing was wrong. Wrong. 

What **I**  was doing was wrong.

No. 

Sure I was destroying lives and homes. But.....but.....If I didn't....there wouldn't be any lives, or worlds, or anything for the ones I care about. I care. I know I care. If I didn't then where would the Chara's be. If I didn't care then why am I doing this. If I didn't care I would leave this hateful multiverse to crumble. Crumble. Honestly that idea didn't sound so bad. If I let the multiverse crumble then there would be no need for me.

I could die. Be free. I could finally end this horrid cycle. Heh. No. I couldn't let everyone suffer as I have. I just couldn't. 

Pain. My magic started to scream in pain. I had reached my limit. The AU was gone and I was done for the day.

  (No one's p.o.v)  

Groaning, he once again opened a portal to his white prison. Once in he layed down and stared at the White ceiling covered in puppets, souls, and strings. Puppets, souls, and strings. For as far as he could see. Nothing about that would...no, could change. He sighed as he let his mind wander. But...all it did was let that depression come scrambling back, desperate to destroy his hopes. 

And so Error layed. Allowing his mind to be enveloped by his misery.

But suddenly, screaming out of the sea of self hate, came a thought. And without realizing it, he asked the thought to the ocean of strings, puppets, and souls.

"wHat nOW?" He asked the empty void. 

Now at most Error was expecting shouts of anger and vulgar comments from the voices. What he was not expecting was a soft voice to fill the silence in his head. The voice whispered. Shocked, Error jolted upright, wide eyed, and looked around to see if there was anyone here with him. 

When he saw no one he visibly relaxed and took in what the meek voice had said. 

/Create something? But, that's Inks' job...\ He thought. 

He thought and thought. The longer the idea stayed in his head the more appealing it became. So Error stood up and walked across the blinding floor towards a little wooden box.(A/N previously not mentioned/noticed.) He opened the box and his eyes grew soft. Inside was paper. Not just plain flimsy white paper, no. It was filled with colorful, patterned construction paper. Error gently pulled out a few sheets of the paper and went to work. Fold after fold error moved the paper between his fingers like he was petting a butterfly's wings. 

Well it was almost true in a sense. After a while of this he stopped and placed down what he had made. A small green paper butterfly covered in silver polka dots. He looked down and smiled at what he made, an odd feeling that he had not felt in ages came over him. Joy. Pure joy. "hE He heHe HaAaHA HahAhahAha"  He laughed and laughed, basking in the feeling. After a while he calmed down. He looked back at the box and lifted out more paper.

~~~~~~~~~< 1 hour later >~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this point the white floor was covered in paper butterfly's of all colors and patterns. Error layed in the middle asleep with a joyful smile plastered on his face. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he was the happiest he had ever been.

And in that moment someone new opened their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~<
> 
> Chappie done~ (*^-^*)  hope you guys liked it. Plot has been progressed! woo~


	3. Heart of Flutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh

/hi\  Thoughts.  
The voices

"hElLo" Error talking. "Normal talking". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

  (No one's p.o.v)

Life. To think that life could be created from the smallest of things; in this case, a small, paper butterfly.

  
A new AU.  
Error as manhandled by fate as he was, was still touched by her.  
That little butterfly was the first thing that Error had made without his magic in it. This sparked something in the multiverse.

  
While ink was the creator and Error the destroyer, one thing was never made apparent or given the chance to clarify. What would happen if the destroyer created something without his magic. Thus Error, the broken destroyer, created a life.

  
At first it was a small thing. Only containing one SOUL. But with every new butterfly he created the AU grew and grew.  
Until finally as the last butterfly was made, the AU had completed itself.

  
There was only one small problem.

  
It would seem that the Sans of the AU was comatose.  
It was a sad to see such a pretty Sans in such a deathlike state. The only movement the small, fragile looking Sans made was the soft movement of breathing.

  
His bones looked to be made of porcelain as they shimmered in the light. Small, delicate, and young. A work of art. Not perfect. Not by any means, the little skeleton was chipped and scraped in many places. But art nonetheless. No art is perfect. It never is. And this small world, containing this  sparkling skeleton, was filled with art.

  
Almost everything in this little creatures world was handmade, just like him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Errors p.o.v)  
As I open my eye socket it is assaulted with a warm light. I quickly shut my eye again and sit up, letting my sight adjust.

  
Wait. Eye socket? I raise my hand to feel for my left eye. My hand is blocked by strips of wood. They feel like popsicle sticks.

  
This is not right. My now lone eye darts across the room trying to discern where I am.  
In my distress I can't make much out. Only a few basic details.  
The ground was too soft, the light too warm, and nothing was blinding white.

  
I start to hyperventilate.  
"W-what!?!?"

  
I slap my hand against my mouth.  
/what was that?!? What is this?!?\ My voice hadn't glitched. If anything it sounded as though bells jingled when I spoke.

  
I looked down hesitantly. Afraid of what I'd see.

  
White. My hands were white. Almost porcelain in look.

  
I trembled. What was happening? How did this happen? I try to crawl across the soft floor and fell onto a wood floor with a loud thump. I could hear a crash come from somewhere.

  
Frantic footsteps filled the air.  
The door slammed open.  
"Crafts!"

  
I turn my head and see a Papyrus.

  
I stare down at the floor. Trapped in a spiral of confusion, panic, and fear.

  
/What is happening. Where am I. I shouldn't be here!\

  
I hear a sniffle and look back up. The Papyrus is crying.

  
He moves forward, an oddly desperate looking action. I squeeze my eye socket shut and shuffle backwards. "S-Stay back!" I shout.

  
Silence.

  
I open my eye and look up. The Papyrus is looking at me with such emotion. Panic, confusion, joy, and concern. "Crafts?" He says quieter this time. What does he mean. Who is Crafts?

  
"Who is Crafts?" I whisper, still keeping my guard up.

  
The Papyrus looks shocked. His expression morphs into one of sadness. Realization dawns upon his face. He sighs straightening himself, with the assistance of the door frame, and prepares to speak.

  
"You are, brother." His voice is full of sorrow.

  
A confused expression crawls onto my face. Wait. Brother? What does he mean. I don't have a brother. Not that I know of anyway.

  
My musing is interrupted by a shuffle of bones as he sits down onto the wooden floor slowly.

  
"I-I see that you do not remember me, or yourself for that matter. So I shall explain. Your name is Crafts and I am your brother Arts. You have been comatose for around two years now. I-I had given up, for the most part, that you would ever wake up. But even without your memories you are awake now! You probably have no idea how happy I am..." He trailed off.

  
/What is happening....why am I in this body! I-I don't know what to do.....\

  
And so my vision blackened and I passed out.

And immediately after, I opened my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~<  
> I wanted to make this longer but it felt like here was a good place to stop.  
> (*^▽^*)


	4. Can we go back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish noises

/hi\ Thoughts.

The voices

"hElLo" Error talking.  
"Normal talking".  
"H-hi" Crafts (error) talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(Error's p.o.v)  
As my eyes open I am met with a familiar blinding white.

  
I shoot up into a sitting position.  
/what, what happened!?!\

  
My mind is reeling as I struggle to gather my thoughts.

  
As I look at my hands i visibly relax. They are a familiar black, topped with red, ending in yellow. I gently place my hands together. Afraid that they are just an illusion.

  
When they touch and don't change, I sigh in relief. They're real. But then what was all that. A dream?

  
Who really is Crafts? Am I... someone else? What is real?!?  
Arts said that whoever owned that body had been in a coma.

 

  
Was all that really a Dream?  
Is this the real dream?!?  
I....I don't know what to do anymore.

  
I don't know what to think. How can I when nothing makes sense.  
/No...that can't have been real...could it?\  
No.

  
I...I need to take my mind off this. I raise a shaking hand and pull down. Opening a portal to who knows where.  
As I step through the portal my mind grows fuzzy. My eyes begin to feel like lead.

  
The last thing I see before my mind goes dark is the fast approaching snow.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(Arts p.o.v) {During Errors existential crisis}[didn't expect this did ya~]

I watch as my brother falls over.  
I scramble forward. Confused,concerned, and surprised.

  
"Crafts?!"

  
What happened! I feel for a soul pulse and sigh in pure relief as I feel the steady thrum of magic.  
He's still breathing and he doesn't have a fever. I wonder what caused this.

  
Did he pass out from stress? Or was it something else.  
Nows not the time. For now I need to make sure that he's alright and stable.

  
I lift his small body and walk carefully to his bed, making sure not to move him to much. I slowly lay him down on the blankets and kneel beside him.

  
He wakes up for the first time in two years and almost immediately falls back asleep.

  
Same lazy brother.

  
I should get him his medicine. In the excitement I forgot his medication on the kitchen counter.

  
I stroke his head gently. I can't believe he actually woke up. He had been declared fallen when I had doctor Alphys examine him.  
I'm surprised he hasn't dusted. But I'm also glad.

  
If he had dusted back then. I might have given up. I might have just let go and holed myself up in this house.

  
Well, enough reminiscing, he needs his medicine.  
I stand up and turn to the door briefly looking back.

  
I cross down the hall and descend the stairs. Every couple steps creak.

  
I walk lighter, trying not to reawaken Crafts.

  
I spot the bottles of pills on the counter and retrieve them. After I have all the pills I grab a glass and fill it with water, then head back upstairs.

  
As I enter the room I notice that he has shifted in his sleep. Something he never did while comatose.

  
I smile softly at the reminder. He is no longer sleeping forever.  
I gently sit him into my lap and place the pills into his mouth. I then carefully pour some water in with them and rub his throat.  
I turn my eyes to the ceiling and rest in the familiar position. A daily routine.

  
I feel a jolt of movement and look back down to see that crafts has opened his eye and is shaking violently.

  
I wrap my arms around him to calm him down. I close my eyes.  
He's so scared. So fragile. I wonder if this will ever go back to the way it was.

  
Maybe I can learn to live with this. I can't blame him for it all. He's been the one most affected.  
I can feel his shaking lessen. I open my eyes to see how he's doing.

  
An absolutely terrified expression is glued to his face. His eye light is twisting and turning.

  
What was it like in that coma. What could have done this to him. Maybe I'll find out. Maybe one day he'll tell me, if he even remembers.

  
Through all of this the most heartbreaking thing for me is his memory. He seems to have lost it all. Scared of everything around him. Scared of me.

  
It hurts so much to see your little brother shake in terror at the sight of you.  
I hope I, no, we can fix this. Patch up this relationship and become a family again.  
It will take time but it will be worth it.  
We just have to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~<
> 
> Done~  
> Super excited to write the next chapter~!  
> I want it to print from my brain straight to the page!!! Sadly I have to manually write it T-T  
> (๑╹ω╹๑ ) ciao for now~


	5. While we sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start rewriting a lot of this story.

  ~~~~

 

~~~~~~~~~<  
/hi\ Thoughts.

<sup> The voices

"hElLo" Error talking.  
"Normal talking".  
"H-hi" Crafts (error) talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<

(No ones p.o.v)

Fear.

  
A simple thing created from the base instincts of survival.  
It can either keep us alive or end our existence.  
Fear will march on just as time will never cease.

Fear is a perception. A perception is debatable but widely accepted.  
What if one were to change fear.  
Fear would be feared.

  
Fear is as unpredictable as space.  
Nothing is set in stone and nothing ever will be. There will always be fear as long as there is existence.

  
Many things are afraid of death, but in truth, we are afraid of existence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(Error's p.o.v)

Once again I open a singular eye socket.  
I know where I am.  
This oh so confusing place.  
The ground beneath me is hard and boney.

  
I begin to shake violently, my eye wide.

  
/Why am I here again? What happened?\

  
I start to stiffen as I feel arms wrap around me.  
What? What is this? It's not hard like blue's hugs but, it's not painful either.

  
Whatever it is I don't trust it. It can't be anything good.  
I start to struggle in the soft grip. I need to get out of here.

  
"Are you alright?" I hear Arts' soft voice whisper.

  
I struggle harder. I need to get away.

  
Finally I worm myself free from Arts' grip. I jolt up onto my feet and dash towards the door.

  
"Crafts! What are you doing! Come back!" I hear Arts call after me as I sprint out the door and down the hall.

  
Before I know it I'm in what seems to be a bathroom.  
I quickly shut and lock the door. I lean against the door to catch my breath.

  
"Crafts! Please come out! Are you alright! I need to know what's wrong!"  
Arts cries from the other side of the door.

  
No. I can't trust him. What if he's lying. I can't risk that.  
I push myself away from the door. I need to look for a way out.  
Just as I step forward I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror.  
I jolt back in surprise.  
"W-what!?" I whisper in distress.  
This really isn't my body. It's so different. My bones look like porcelain. I have claw like stitches by my right eye. My left is covered in popsicle sticks. There are pieces of colourful construction paper on my skull. There are five shapes above my covered left eye. And to top it all off my lone eyelight looks like a paint splatter and is constantly shifting colours.

  
This is too much.

  
I can't take much more of this.

  
I curl into a ball on the ground and begin to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(No ones p.o.v) {With Error's body}

The wind grew harsh as a tall, battered skeleton lay in the shimmering snow.  
A soft crunching could be heard through the violent storms screams.  
A small blue figure grew into focus.

(Blueberry's p.o.v) {haugh haugh})

I hear a loud crash echo through the trees.

I run in the direction of the sound, my patrol forgotten.

  
/Someone could be hurt!\

  
As I run I can see a dark shape in the distance. I speed up, hoping that whoever it is is alright.  
As I grow closer to the figure I realize something. /It's Error!\

  
I approach Error's motionless body and start to panic.

  
/Is he okay!? What happened!?\  
I kneel down and check for a magic pulse.  
Phew. A steady pulse echoes against my phalanges.  
He seems to be sleeping. The best I can do right now is to take him home and make him some tacos!  
And so I stand back up and heave Error over my shoulder.  
Shifting myself from the extra weight, I run full speed towards snowdin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(Ink's p.o.v){In the Doodle sphere}

I bring my pencil Down across the page, not really drawing anything specific. "I'm sooooooo bored!!" I groan, bending over the back of my beanbag.  
As I move to sit back up, something catches my eye.  
A small green paper butterfly with silver polka dots hangs by an iridescent thread next to the other AUs.

  
Odd. I don't remember making that.

  
I pull myself up onto my feet and stride across the beige floor.  
I reach the small butterfly and inspect it. It definitely has the aura of an AU, but it doesn't look like one.  
"Hmm. Well I guess I should check it out."

  
I walk back over to my beanbag and pick up my paintbrush from beside it.

  
My excitement grows as I realize what this means. A new AU, a new place I don't remember making, and hopefully a new friend.

  
I enthusiastically drag the brush down, painting a portal to this new AU.  
As I step through I notice something.  
There is real sunlight.  
"So another AU on the surface."  
I let myself take in the surroundings.  
This place is so peaceful.  
I can see a grand valley stretching across the horizon. The entire place is surrounded by white tipped mountains, the land has random outcroppings of what looks to be cardboard, there is a forest of swaying paper trees, a shimmering blue lake that glistens in the light, a medium sized village in the distance, and a decent sized house sitting in the middle of a flower filled meadow atop a hill.

  
I take a moment to appreciate the building. It is an old style of house that I've seen before in Mobtale.  
It has a peaceful feel to it.  
Suddenly I hear a panicked shout come from the house.  
"Crafts!!"

  
Someone must be hurt.  
I dash towards the house, ready for a fight.  
I jump through one of the upper windows and land in a hallway.  
Inside there is a tall Papyrus, banging on a door at the end of the hall.  
"Hey, tall guy! What's going on!"  
I shout, still expecting a fight.  
The Papyrus freezes and turns to look at me.  
He has sharp pointed teeth and stitching above his left eye. He stares in confusion for a few moments before his expression shifts to a glare.

  
"Who are you?" His previously kind voice has twisted into a growl.  
"I heard shouting. I thought someone was under attack."  
His gaze becomes suspicious as he turns his back to the door.

  
Suddenly a blood curdling scream comes from behind the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
> I am tired. So you get cliffhanger.  
> Hope you enjoyed~!  
> *･･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	6. The Hope Behind A Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh another thing, like all of these were written months ago... and to be honest I've just been really bad at actually updating it on here. Really sorry about that.

 

~~~~~~~~~<  
/hi\ Thoughts.

<sup> The voices

"hElLo" Error talking.  
"Normal talking".   
"H-hi" Crafts (error) talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(No ones p.o.v)  
Error, curled in a tight ball, sat in the corner of the bathroom. He could hear the frantic calls of Arts from behind the door and echoed against the walls.

  
Error let the stress and confusion consume his thoughts as he stayed motionless on the tile floor.  
The question that ran through mind and only fuelled his stress.  
/Why am I here?! What happened after I went through the portal?!? Will I stay like this forever!?!?\

  
Question after question, doubt after doubt. His mind was tearing itself apart, it desperately tried to find anything to take Error's attention from these thought. It tried to keep him from going insane.

  
It found something.  
A little overlooked fact. A piece of his current self. He hadn't checked.

  
The soul.

  
He honestly didn't want to see it. The idea just scared him further. Forged new waves of stress at the thought of what he might see.  
What would it look like?  
Would it be his?

  
Time seemed to slowly as his mind turned. Trying to keep him sane.

  
To the rest of the multiverse a few minutes passed. For Error, what felt like days slowly crawled by.  
His mind forced acceptance and inevitability upon him. Forced him to summon it.

  
And so his body did, before he realized what he was doing.  
His eye grew wide as he stared at the heart shaped object floating innocently above his hand.  
His mind grew numb.  
/This isn't right! It's not even a proper SOUL!\  
Indeed it wasn't. It had the appearance of honey tinted crystal. And sparkled in the light of the room.  
But there was something else.  
Something else about the SOUL he hadn't immediately noticed.  
His mind reeled, trying to understand the sight before him.   
For what was in the centre of the inverted heart was a small, green , and silver polka dotted butterfly.  
It shimmered with the crystal and sat innocently in its casket of honey.

  
A voice rang from beyond the door.

  
It was much to familiar. He knew exactly who it was.

  
Thoughts of the crystallized butterfly before him where halted.   
Breaking the deafening silence that weighed down on his head.  
He screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(Arts' p.o.v)  
The magic in my bones freeze.  
That chilling scream. It rattles my bones and deafens the sky.   
Was this new monster the one who caused this heartbreaking scream to come from my brother? It happened after he leaped through our window.

  
This isn't good. I want to go and help Crafts but I can't leave this guy alone.

  
He could hurt Crafts.

  
My glare hardens as I raise my hand. My magic flares through my body as blue bones materialize, encasing the strange monster.  
His stance softens a bit and his tense shoulders loosen. He's trying to look less threatening.  
I need to help my brother. He takes priority.

  
I turn back to the door. My thoughts too irrational to come up with a peaceful way to open the door.

  
I raise my foot and kick as hard as possible, a large chunk of the door flys to the bathroom wall.  
I can see Crafts huddled in the corner. His eye frightened and glazed.

  
He's seeing something else. His eye looks straight through me.  
I can feel tears prick the corners of my eye sockets. He's in such a horrible state.

  
I open the door fully and take a step forward as a creak rings out from behind me.  
Once again I spin around to see the strange monster, now much closer and out of the bone cage, with that giant brush in hand.  
There isn't a door blocking his way from Crafts anymore.   
My thought become panicked as I try to come up with a plan.  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
His voice interrupts my thoughts.   
How can I trust his words. He entered my home and immediately took a fighting stance.

  
"As if I can trust you. Don't you dare come any closer!" My voice hostile and filled with promises of pain.

  
He stops his advance. Good.  
I take a quick glance behind me to make sure Crafts is okay.

  
His eye is no longer clouded and his attention is on the monster in front of me. His expression is of pure fear. His body somehow trembling even more than before.  
I don't know how my brother could know this guy but if his first reaction is this than there is no reason for MERCY.

~~~~~~~~~~~<  
(Ink's p.o.v)

The Papyrus stiffens at the scream. His expression morphs into one of concern and terror.  
What is going on?   
His eyes shift between the door and I for a minute. Then his gaze settles on me and that terrifying glare appears once more.  
His hostility bothers me.  
He raises his hand and summons his magic, encasing me in a cage of blue bones.

  
I've never had this kind of reaction before.  
He turns to the door and kicks a hole into it. His body shivers in distress.  
His posture relaxes if only by a miniscule amount. He opens the door and to my surprise there is a small sans huddling in the corner.  
Most probably his brother.  
I teleport out of the rudimentary cage and begin to approach the two.

  
The taller of the two twists around to face him. His body becoming a shield protecting the sans.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." I try and sound as reassuring as possible.

  
His expression becomes blank for a split second before shifting into one of disgust and disbelief.  
"As if I can trust you. Don't you dare come any closer!" His tone sound like a predator.  
I watch as he glances back into the room behind him, most likely to check the smaller shivering skeleton.

  
As he turns his head back towards me, I can feel dread begin to form. Something seems off.  
Before I can forge a possible plan, a large animalistic skull appears before me and begins to charge with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~<  
> I hope you guys like this~  
> It's not the best and i can't figure out what part is bothering me but it's finished in my opinion.   
> Probs gonna rewrite the last two parts.  
> (*'꒳'*) Ciao Belleza~!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~<
> 
> Ultra short. Mostly cause I don't know how u guys will like this. I can always rewrite it in a different style. Ciao for now･
> 
> :*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+


End file.
